minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue's Computer
Everyone has that moment. You know the one. The one where something just isn't right. The moment when you just don't know what, but something isn't right. The one where you feel as if you're being watched by somebody. I know that moment well. Ah yes, all too well… Notes Although this pasta is fake, some parts actually did happen to me, this does not mean I'm a Creepypasta believer though, because I'm not. Also, in case you haven't noticed, this story is about me! :) And yes, some parts of this story really did happen to me. And by the way, the reason there is a photo of my avatar is because, like I mentioned before, this story is about me! :) Chapter 1: Believer You probably already know me, "Rogue" so I don't think it's necessary to explain who I am. Anyway, so it all happened… Hmm… maybe four months ago, I can't remember, a few weeks before I had joined this wiki I believe it was. Anyway, so back then I believed in just about every clickbait I saw. So when I saw videos about the "cursed" and banned seeds, of course, being an idiot, I just had to enter them, because of course, I thought I'd find a phantom or some evil entity like that or any of that load of garbage. So of course, I went around the banned worlds and tried to "summon" the Creepypastas that where said where to be "housed" in these seeds. Of course, nothing happened. I tried and tried, but nothing happened. For some reason I still believed, don't ask me why because I don't know why. Chapter 2: Virus Okay, so if I've learned one thing from banned seeds, it's not to enter them in the first place. It totally destroys your Minecraft game. Really. I opened it and the menu just started freezing up once it had signed into my xbox live account. I tried everything to get it to stop, ran security programs, even reinstalled the game twice, but nothing could get rid of the glitches. If I could actually get in, I would normally be met with constant freezing on menus and very glitchy worlds. I tried and tried, nothing worked, eventually the glitch became less "vicious", but it was still freezing immensely. Months passed by and it was still there, nothing would work. I just gave up eventually. Eventually though I found a way to "bypass" the glitch, I was able to play without logging in, and it worked too. So I could happily go back to spending my days playing Minecraft happily. Or so I thought. Chapter 3: Footsteps on Orphanage Fear. An emotion that prevents. Fear is control. Control is prevention. I was using my sister's computer to explore the "Orphanage" seed, yes, I still believed in The Orphan at this point. So, I was walking around in a cave, a big one, I was completely alone. The caves where dark and terrifying, I had "summoned" The Orphan about three or four times now. I hadn't seen anything yet, and I was hoping nothing would be there. Then my sister said she heard a ghostly noise. I heard nothing, but looking back I ''did ''hear it. But I also heard a worse sound. I kept hearing it. Over and over. The sound will forever haunt me. I showed Orphanage I wanted to know it's secrets if it had them, and Orphanage showed me it's true terrors… To this day forth, I tell the story of when I heard footsteps on Orphanage… Chapter 4: More Glitches Life had became normal in the game again, I had been playing normally, although I still had to stay signed out to play. For some reason, I could still play with my sister when signed out, I downloaded some skins too. Life was normal. I thought it would be. I just right-clicked my Null skin's file one day, and when I put it on, it was "broken". I don't know exactly what happened, but I was creeped out. I had heard about this glitch in a video about the most terrifying rare glitches encountered. I clearly didn't expect it to happen. I tried to record the glitches and the footage became corrupted, I had no idea what to do. Chapter 5: A secret? Well, I started a new world a while later. The seed was "Home Sweet Home". I hated it. It had a plenty of wood, a great biome and three villages filled with villagers selling useful items. So why did I hate it? Simple - the librarian. He isn't just a villager. He's hiding something. I've never seen villagers like this. This one is different. He's evil. I know it. "Home Sweet Home" isn't as pleasing as it sounds, believe me. Category:Creepypasta Category:A mix of Real Life and Minecraft Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Stories about wiki users Category:Partly true, but still fake Category:TheRogue12 Category:Glitches Category:Haunted Minecraft Category:Strange stories Category:Based on real glitches